Benemérito Intercolegial Torneo de Cuerpos Hermosos, Esbeltos y Sexys
by Miss Lefroy Black
Summary: Trelawney tiene una de sus archi conocidas visiones. Pero, esta vez, será una muy diferente a la que normalmente nos tiene acostumbrados...


**Disclaimer:** Nada del Potterverso me pertenece.

Este fic participa en el reto "Parodia si te atreves" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black

Dedicado a** Jack Stevenson**, quien me dio esta paranoia de idea como reto. Espero que te guste. [Si alguien acaba en un psicólogo, mandadle la factura a él, no a mí. Yo me lavo las manos.]

El reto que me propuso **Jack** fue el siguiente:

_«Sybill Trelawney ha tenido una visión de un nuevo evento en Hogwarts. ¡El Benemérito Intercolegial Torneo de Cuerpos Hermosos, Esbeltos y Sensuales! (B.I.T.C.H.E.S. por su siglas en español). El Ojo Interior será el encargado de elegir a un alumno que represente las mejores cualidades físicas de cada casa. Los jueces del Torneo: Dolores Umbridge, Argus Filch y Lucius Malfoy, quien recientemente ha salido del armario y con una pluma que ha causado furor en todo el mundo mágico. Todo transcurre durante el quinto curso de Harry Potter y sus amigos. Todo lo demás queda a discreción.»_

No me cabía el título tal cual, así que lo sustituí por "sexys" que llega a ser más de lo mismo.

* * *

**Benemérito Intercolegial Torneo de Cuerpos Hermosos, Esbeltos y Sexys (B.I.T.C.H.E.S)**

* * *

.

Era un domingo por la mañana... ¿o era por la tarde? No lo sé, da igual. El caso es que estaban todos en el Gran Comedor (engullendo como puercos), cuando una nube gris encapotó el cielo que cubría Hogwarts. Y, tal como decía la prima de la cuñada de la hermana de la sobrina de la vecina de la suegra de la hija de la abuela de la profesora Trelawney, eso quería decir que... —se escucha música de intriga— ¡iba a llover!

¿Qué? No me miréis así, que es la verdad. ¿O qué pensabais que iba a decir, que estaba haciendo un día precioso? Pues no, si hay nubes grises, llueve. No tenéis más que mirar los dibujitos en el tiempo: cuando pone una nube con rayos, eso es que va a caer la de Dios.

En fin, que me desvío. Aquella mañana (o tarde o lo que sea, porque con lo oscuro que estaba, a saber qué hora sería y mi reloj se ha parado a las nueve, así que, echadle imaginación), como era habitual cada vez que se avecinaba una tormenta como la que estaba a punto de caer ese día, la profesora Trelawney se dirigió hacia el centro del Gran Comedor a pronunciar su pronóstico.

—Hoy tendremos chubascos moderados por todo el territorio de Hogwarts—comenzó a decir mientras señalaba en un mapa una nube gris con una sonrisa muy cuca—. En el resto del mundo mágico está completamente igual porque es lo que tiene Inglaterra, que sieeeeempre está lloviendo...

De pronto, dio tal respingo que casi se le cayeron sus gafas de triple culo de botella de jerez al suelo. Sus ojos miraban fijamente hacia un punto y una voz como de ultratumba (así como la de Carmen de Mairena) salió de su garganta. Un alumno de primero que había en una esquina se orinó encima. Menos mal que su compañera de al lado le pasó un pañal. Lo regañó por no haberse puesto uno esa misma mañana.

—_¡Ha llegado el momento!_—exclamó la profesora de Adivinación.

—¿El momento de qué?—murmuró una chica.

—_Hogwarts ya no será la misma..._—continuó Trelawney.

—¿Regresó El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?—preguntó asustada una alumna.

—¿Lo van a cerrar?

—¿Ya no traerán más champú contra el encrespamiento?

Una multitud de gente, en su mayoría féminas, gritaron de terror.

—_¡Que os calléis, coño!_—mandó callar Sybill con aquella voz endemoniada—_Hogwarts no será la misma porque... ha sido seleccionada para participar en un evento... _

—Pero el Torneo de los Tres Magos fue el año pasado...

—Y estamos demasiado lejos para la Copa de Quidditch...

—_¡El próximo que me interrumpa lo fulmino con la mirada! ¡¿Me habéis entendido!?_—vociferó con la mirada encendida; se aclaró un poco la garganta (normal, hablar como si fueses Manolo el de la camioneta debe dejártela echa una porquería)— _Como iba diciendo, Hogwarts ha sido elegido para participar en el Benemérito Intercolegial Torneo de Cuerpos Hermosos, Esbeltos y Sexys. Y los elegidos serán..._

De repente, una mujer alta con unos taconazos de plataforma que llegan casi a la altura de Hagrid, una peluca rosa fucsia con un lazo en medio, un vestido de lentejuelas con chorizuelos dorados y con la cara pintada como una puerta, apareció por la entrada con un sobre en la mano.

—Bienvenidos a los septuagésimo cuartos Juegos del Hambre—comenzó a decir mientras abría el sobre—. Los afortunados son Peeta Mellark y Primrose Everdeen.

La profesora McGonagall se acercó a la muchacha.

—Querida—le dijo mientras le golpeaba con un dedo el hombro—, creo que te has equivocado de saga.

—No, no puede ser...—dijo mientras sacaba una tarjeta de su bolsito de lentejuelas—¿Esto no es el Distrito 12, Panem?—la profesora negó con la cabeza— Pues sí que me ha dejado ese tren lejos, sí...—se quedó pensativa un instante y cerró un ojo, meditabunda—¿A que m'he equivoca'o de tren y to'?

—Tranquila, querida—la consoló McGonagall, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras la acompañaba hasta la salida—. Yo una vez, sin saber cómo, acabé en Narnia...

—_¿Puedo continuar?_—replicó Trelawney de brazos cruzados, exasperada—_Vosotros no lo sabéis porque no tenéis este don como el que tengo, pero los trances no duran mucho y como me exceda me cobran un pastón, así que, por lo que más queráis, no me interrumpáis más..._—se aclaró un poco más la garganta antes de continuar—. _Pues bien, el concurso este debe seleccionarse un alumno ganador para que vaya en representación del colegio y deben ser un alumno por cada casa..._

—¡Lo que faltaba!—se quejó un alumno de Gryffindor—Seguro que irá el guaperas de Oliver Wood a representarnos...

—O Astoria...

—O Cho...

—O Cedric Diggory...

—¿Cedric Diggory? Really? ¡Pero si está muerto, animal!

—Pues a lo mejor regresa a este mundo convertido en un fantasma...

—¡Buah!—replicó Cho poniendo los ojos en blanco—Más quisiera yo que hubiese regresado como un fantasma. Ahora se ha convertido en esa cosa que.. "le hace brillar con luz propia"—cerró los ojos mientras inhalaba aire y se masajeaba las sienes.

—_Muy bonita la discusión, queridas_—las interrumpió, una vez más, la profesora Trelawney—, _pero no habéis dado ni una, vamos. Los elegidos serán, y espero que esta vez nadie me interrumpa_—cerró los ojos y se concentró un poco más—, _en representación de Hufflepuff... ¡Justin Finch-Fletchey! Desde Slytheryn... ¡Millicent Bulstrode! De la casa Gryffindor... ¡Neville Longbottom! Y de Ravenclaw... ¡Sue Li!_

—¿Sue Li?

—¿Quién es esa?

—Ni idea, pero debe ser una china capuchina que siempre anda sola que es más fea que Snape chupando limones...

Los aludidos, con cara de no entender ni puñetera idea de lo que estaba pasando y pensando que podría ser una broma, subieron las escaleras donde se encontraban los demás profesores.

—¡Ah, ya entiendo!—exclamó Justin mirando a todas partes—¿Dónde están las cámaras ocultas? ¡Mamá, papá, salgo en la tele!—dijo saludando eufórico a ninguna parte.

—Pues me temo que no es ninguna broma—contestó Minerva con voz serena—. Una lechuza me ha cagado... digo, ha cargado este sobre que dice que lo que acaba de decir Sybill es completamente cierto.

—¿En serio?—preguntó extrañada Trelawney, que acababa de salir del trance.

—Sí.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

Hubo un momento de silencio donde se escucharon los grillos.

—¿En serio?

—¡Que sí, pesada! Mira—dijo enseñándole lo que la lechuza le entregó—. También pone el nombre de los cuatro miembros del jurado.

—¡Ah, sí! Eso también lo vi en mi visión.

—¿De veras? ¿Y cómo es que no lo dijo?

—La cobertura, ya sabes...—miró hacia el hombro de McGonagall y arrugó la nariz—Por cierto, también vi lo de la cagada en tu hombro de aquella lechuza.

—¿Y por qué no me avisó?

—Ejem, porque no me salió del ojo interior, ejem—masculló entre dientes. Minerva alzó las cejas y cerró levemente los ojos.

—Perdón, ¿qué has dicho?

—Nada, nada, ejem... —contestó nerviosa—que la cobertura me falló también ahí, ¿sabes? Ejem...

—Ya veo que la cobertura te falla mucho, sí...

—Sí, ejem, es lo que tiene contratar compañías tan baratas, sí... ejem...

—Sí, eso parece—contestó secamente y con cara de agria—. Y cuídate de esa tos, no vaya a ser que te acatarrea o... algo mucho peor...

—Sí, eso haré... Gracias.

Y, sin más esperas, Minerva McGonagall se dirigió al centro del escenario (ahora que lo pienso, ¿de dónde ha salido ese escenario? Hasta hace nada no estaba ahí. Llamaré a Iker Jiménez para que resuelva este misterio) y comenzó a nombrar a los miembros del jurado.

—Ella es guapa, inteligente, sexy, acapara todas las atenciones allá por donde va... Estamos hablando de la maravillosa y sensual Dolores Lolita-Sexy Umbridge. ¡Un aplauso para ella!

Mientras todos aplaudían, apareció por la entrada al escenario la suma inquisidora, que iba enfundada en ese cuerpazo de infarto con un vestido rosa fucsia largo, enseñando carnaza, un escote que le llegaba hasta el ombligo y unos taconazos kilométricos. Saludó al público, les lanzó un beso muy sensual y les guiñó un ojo a todos.

—Nuestro siguiente miembro del jurado, acaba de ser galardonado con el premio a la sonrisa más encantadora del mundo. Y ese no podría ser otro que... ¡Argus Filch!

Todos aplaudían eufóricamente mientras el aludido se acercaba al escenario, con un esmoquin negro y saludando a la multitud.

—Bueno, espero que no haya mucho revuelo con nuestro próximo miembro del jurado para este concurso, porque tengo entendido que es el profesor con más éxito entre las féminas, sobre todo entre las alumnas de Hogwarts. Me estoy refiriendo al sensual, al hombre más sensual según la revista Corazón de Bruja... ¡Severus Pero-Qué-Bueno-Que-Estoy Snape!

Un montón de alumnas comenzaron a gritar como locas, tirándose de los pelos, llorando como histéricas queriendo acercarse más a su profesor de pociones mientras éste se dirigía sensualmente con su archi-famosa batamanta al centro del escenario. Algunas incluso acabaron desmayadas. Otras vitoreaban su nombre, diciendo cosas que... mejor no mencionar. Hasta hubo un grupo de chicas en el que sostenían una pancarta que ponía: «Snape, capullo, quiero un hijo tuyo» y otro que rezaba: «Snape, bombón, hazme un barrigón». Tras quitarse de encima unas cuantas bragas (algunas visiblemente húmedas) de encima, saludó al público y se reunió con sus compañeros.

—Y, por último—continuó Minerva—, no podía faltar el galardonado como Pelo L'Oreal mejor cuidado... ¡Lucius El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Despeinado Malfoy!

El mencionado apareció escenario enfundado con un vestido ceñidísimo de satén negro y una boa de plumas fucsia (curisamente a juego con el vestido de Lolita) y un cigarro con boquilla en una de sus manos.

—Fuuumando espero, al Severus quien yo quierooo—canturreó con voz afeminada mientras se dirigía al profesor de pociones—. Y mientras fumo, un cigarro me perfumoooo...—miró a éste, le dio una calada al cigarro y miró sensual a Snape—¿Me echaste de menos, hombretón?—le preguntó mientras le cogía de las nalgas, se las apretaba y se lo arrimaba hacia él antes de meterle la lengua hasta la campanilla.

—¡Pe... pero papá!—exclamó Draco Malfoy en mitad del público con cara de verdadero pavor.

—¡Merlín!—resopló Lucius al ver la cara de su hijo y se apartó la melena hacia atrás, haciendo que Dolores se comiera unos cuantos pelos suyos—Ya está otra vez el niño quejica... Que si las escaleras se mueven mucho, que si Potter no quiere ser mi amigo, que si un hipogrifo me ha picado, que si una sangre sucia me ha pegado un puñetazo, que si las enfermeras me quieren matar... ¡niño más repelente, por favor! La culpa es de Cissy por tenerlo tan consentido—miró a su hijo con asco y alzó una de sus platinas cejas— Ah, sí, se me olvidaba. Tu madre y yo nos hemos divorciado. Hace como tres años, pero con lo llorica que eres cualquiera te dice nada... Y sí, el motivo ha sido porque estoy enamorado hasta las puntas de mi preciosa melena Pantene de este bomboncito que tienes de profesor.

Sonrió picaronamente a Snape y éste le lanzó un gruñido salvaje a su churri. Draco, que se había quedado sin palabras, comenzó a temblarle el labio inferior y salió despavorido y gritando cual nenaza en peligro.

—Bueno—comentó la profesora McGonagall—, antes de que esto empiece a parecerse al Diario de Minerva, será mejor que empecemos el evento por el que estamos aquí, ya que seguro que lo estarán deseando.

Tras situarse los miembros del jurado en sus asientos, comenzaron con la primera prueba: desfilar en traje de noche. Neville fue el que más encandiló a las alumnas más jóvenes con su sonrisa Profident mientras sonaba "I'm too sexy my love" de fondo. Al quitarse la chaqueta y ponérsela en el hombro, muchas de ellas suspiraron al pasar.

A continuación le tocó el turno a Millicent, con un vestido del diseñador Christian Cagandior de color verde oliva, contoneando sus enormes posaderas de un lado a otro. Echó varios besos hacia el público pero sólo recibió a cambio caras raras (como de asco) por parte de los chicos.

Llegó el turno de Justin que, al son de La Macarena, también rompió algunos corazones, sobre todo por ese meneo de melena sexy al viento que nos deleitó, hizo darle varios puntos por parte del jurado, en particular de Lucius, el cual le dio algunos consejos de cómo mantenerlo siempre ideal y divinísimo de la muerte.

Finalmente, comenzó a sonar una música oriental y todo el mundo supo que estaba a punto de entrar Sue Li, que lo hizo con un radiante vestido blanco de los diseñadores Ponche & Sardana. Arrastraba ligeramente los pies y su cara de asco no es que pareciera con muchas ganas de continuar paseando modelito por aquella estrecha pasarela.

—Eeel hombleeeee que lompió el colazóóóón a un dlagóóón...—se empezó a escuchar en la música. Sue puso cara de pocos amigos y se dirigió al jurado.

—En serio, ni puta gracia, vaya.

Y se marchó más ancha que pancha.

Y, tras el desfile en traje de baño, el cual prefiero saltarme los detalles (¿de verdad era realmente necesario darle un bikini tan estrecho a Millicent? Esta noche tendré pesadillas, lo aseguro), pasaron a la prueba de los talentos.

Neville, quien nombraron Mister Sonrisa Bonita (aún me pregunto por qué), quiso cantar algo así como una ópera... u opereta... o no sé qué fue eso porque realmente parecía que se había tragado, no un gallo, no... ¡un gallinero! Los oídos del jurado comenzaron a chorrear sangre por culpa de los berridos de nuestro Gryffindor.

Millicent, nuestra Miss Elegancia (sin comentarios), quiso demostrar sus dotes de bailarina de claqué. Creo que nadie podrá quitarse de la mente esa manera de rebotarle... todo. Más de un alumno acabó debajo de la mesa de su casa pensando en que había un terremoto o algo parecido.

Nuestro querido Justin, quien se ganó Mister Pelo Bonito, se preparó unos cuantos versos que, en resumen, a las chicas las hizo derretirse y babear más de la cuenta (por todas partes) y aquello empezó a inundarse de una manera bestia y a los muchachos les dieron por vomitar arcoíris.

Por último, y para terminar con esta velada, Sue Li, Miss Simpatía (creo que no le quedaron más títulos y se quedó con este sin más), quiso deleitarnos con su arte para tocar el violín. Bueno, he de decir que tocarlo, lo que se dice tocarlo... sí, lo tocó muy bien, ya que no se rompió. Ya, que sonara bien aquello... eso era ya otra cosa. El pobre Filch estuvo un buen rato cardíaco perdido pensando que estaban torturando a su querida señora Norris. Con eso lo digo todo.

Y como era lógico, el final de la ceremonia estaba llegando a su fin (y menos mal, porque ya no aguantaba más esta pesadilla de evento). Y con ello, los miembros del jurado se concentraron en dar su veredicto final con respecto a los participantes. O eso parecía, puesto que Lucius y Severus no paraban de lanzarse besos y a hacerse gestos... ejem, bastantes subidos de tono, en mi opinión y Argus aún buscaba con la mirada a su gata, que no parecía dar muchas señales de vida (a saber desde cuándo). La única que parecía interesada en el asunto era Dolores,que canturreaba una canción en voz alta.

Una vez terminaron de ponerse de acuerdo con sus votos, la Suma Inquisidora salió de detrás de su mesa y se dirigió al centro del escenario, donde se hallaba preparada nuestra queridísima McGonagall (¿eso que se acababa de meter bajo la túnica era una petaca? A saber...).

—Mami qué será lo que quiere el neeegrooo—cantaba Dolores meneando el trasero mientras le pasaba el sobre a Minerva—. Aquí tienes, querida.

—Gruacias, Doulories...—sniff, sniff, huele a jerez.. esta le ha robado la botella a la Trelawney fijo—Bueno, puies vamios a vier quien esss el ganiador de este absurdo concursio—dijo trabándosele la lengua—. Porquie es verdiad, estuo es un sinsentidio—abrió el sobre y leyó en voz alta—And the Oscar goes to...

—¡Oh, lo siento!—exclamó entre risillas la Suma Inquisidora—me equivoqué de ceremonia. Aquí tienes.

—Pues eso—continuó mientras sacaba el resultado del sobre. Hipó un poco y se repeinó un poco su moño—, que...—hizo una breve pausa y, forzando la vista dijo—Nio veo una mierdia. Estias letras están bailando salsia, vamos. Pero bueno, continuo... Y el ganador es...—se escucha de fondo el redoble de tambores—¡Harry Potter!

Todos comenzaron a cuchichear y a mirar mal al joven Potter, el cual no entendía ná de ná. McGonagall empezó a desternillarse de la risa.

—¡Inocentes, inocentes!—canturreó animadamente y sin parar de reír. Mírala, si casi se cayó al suelo redonda con el cebollazo que llevaba en cima—¿Pero cómo va a ganar el pesa'o este? Suficiente tenemos con aguantarle sus heroicidades. Pero no, el ganador en este caso es...—los concursantes se miraron entre sí. El jurado miraba a sitios diferentes. Fluffy, quien estuvo presente toda la ceremonia, también estaba que se le salía el corazón por la boca. Minerva tomó un poco de aire cuando dijo...—¡Millicent Bulstrode!—gritó y todos los miembros de la casa aplaudieron eufóricos mientras los demás se quedaron con la boca abierta sin esperarse nada— Y luego soy yo la que va borracha...—murmuró entre dientes y se tomó otro enorme trago de lo que fuese que llevara en esa petaca.

La ganadora, emocionada y encharcada en lágrimas(y con todo el rímel corrido por la cara, que vaya imagen) se acercó hasta el centro del escenario, donde le colocaron, con muchísima dificultad, una corona.

—Este premio quiero dedicárselo a mi padre, a mi madre, a mis hermanos, a mis primos, mis tíos, mis tías, mis abuelos, mi futura suegra que no conozco aún pero se lo dedico también, a mi vecina, a sus cuarenta gatos y sus cincuenta perros, a mis amigos imaginarios y a los presentes también, a la abeja Maya, a los Goonies, a los Mosqueperros, a Lassie, a los Fraggle Rock y, sobre todo, a alguien que creyó en mí desde siempre: a Triky, el monstruo de las galletas. Va por todos vosotros.

Y hasta aquí la retransmisión en directo del B.I.T.C.H. Y un servidor irá a arrancarse en unos momentos los ojos por todo lo que ha tenido que presenciar esta noche. O mejor me hago un auto-Obliviate para no recordar nada. Sí, eso será lo mejor. Hasta la próxima. O no...

* * *

_**NDA:**__ Sinceramente, no sé ni qué carajos he escrito ni nada de nada. Sólo sé que todo es un sinsentido de lo más absurdo y que me ha costado acabarlo._

_Mencionar que no sabía a quién escoger como ganador, así que agradeced a random punto com que lo decidiera por mí. _

_Está sin betear ni nada, así que no me seáis muy quisquillosos, que lo he hecho demasiado rápido._

_Aún me estoy pensando si quiero un review o no con vuestras impresiones. Si no recibo ninguno, es que os habéis traumatizado más de lo que me creía. _

_En fin, hasta aquí todo. Muchas gracias por leer y hasta la próxima._

_**~Miss Lefroy Black~**_


End file.
